nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Era of the Admirals
The Breaker's Project resulted in the discovery of the Sky Empire Estellion led by The Apex and Nadir. The empire, which had stayed hidden for two millennium felt threatened by the discovery of their vast sky empire and attacked the major military bases of the world. Forces of the world unite under the banner of the Pillar Alliance, the Era of Admirals has begun. Pillar Alliance Consist of the twelve new Pillar Fleets, Noir Fleet, Star Crossed Admirals Fleets, and seven fleets from every country. Pillars *Quartz Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Diamond Fleet - **Lady Admiral Mayin Nome - reference Macross Frontier ***Vice Admiral Mylene Heart - reference Macross 7 ***Vice Admiral Jessy Minmay - reference Macross ***Rear Admiral Lim 1450 - An Android in the Lim series. ***Rear Admiral *Ruby Fleet - **Lord Admiral Mario Martinet - ref. Nintendo's Mario and his voice actor. ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Garnet Fleet - **Lady Admiral Kasper Woldtvedt ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Aquamarine Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Peridot Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Sapphire Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Amethyst Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Emerald Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral Hana Piperita - ref. Lee Hana's Peppermint ***Rear Admiral *Yellow Topaz Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Blue Topaz Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Onyx Fleet - **Lady Admiral Amanda Noonan - ref one of quatrevav's girls ***Vice Admiral Edge Langly - ref...Tim Langdell and his trademark on the word Edge. ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral Miki Merodi - reference anime Onegai My Melody ***Rear Admiral Avalon Central Fleet *Noir Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral Claes Fairsky - ***Rear Admiral [[]] - ***Rear Admiral [[]] - Five Star Admirals *Isola Fleet - Arcadia **Lady Admiral Lisette Noriega - reference gundam 00 / command and conquer red alert 3 ***Vice Admiral Lichtendahl Suren - reference gundam 00 ***Vice Admiral Natalie Waltfield -reference gundam seed ***Rear Admiral Eve Genesis - reference baccano ***Rear Admiral Melody LaMonte - *Spica Fleet - Jaedinar **Lady Admiral Leerin Feuilles - former Noir member ***Vice Admiral November Silvers - (former Spectre, called Nova by her affiliates. ***Vice Admiral Eclair Psyharden ***Rear Admiral Primrose Fairchild (Half-Blood) ***Rear Admiral Caitlin Glass (Former Pirate) Jaedinar - named after stars/constellations *Kampfer Fleet - **Lady Admiral Kurokane ***Vice Admiral 'Goblin' Makree (Goblin) ***Vice Admiral Kilroy Jenkins (guess who he's a parody of) ***Rear Admiral Genjir Aman ***Rear Admiral Coury *Sigma Fleet - **Lady Admiral Mithril Harii ***Vice Admiral Orichalkos (mercenary, mysterious past and all that jazz) ***Vice Admiral Adamant the Strong ***Rear Admiral H-127 (Android, column era) ***Rear Admiral Darksteel *Syrius Fleet - **Lord Admiral Hawk's Claw(Valkyrie, flightless) ***Vice Admiral Hari Charle ***Vice Admiral Dabir Dekel ***Rear Admiral Arabike Jamalah ***Rear Admiral Basima Rouwayda *Vega Fleet - **Lord Admiral Kora Qurea ***Vice Admiral Kahtamel Hashi ***Vice Admiral Half Moon (Elf) ***Rear Admiral Labib Wadud ***Rear Admiral Screw Wrench (Goblin) *Altair Fleet - **Lady Admiral Witha the Handsome (Witha means handsome...) ***Vice Admiral Mohini Oma ***Vice Admiral Abdul Rahma the Merciful (another pun on names) ***Rear Admiral Jonathon Red (Former Arcadian Admiral, swore loyalty to Witha after being curb stomped by her) ***Rear Admiral Orotori Mammussa *Deneb Fleet - **Lord Admiral Ximraan Kabir ***Vice Admiral Fadila Lakeish ***Vice Admiral Coriander (Goblin) ***Rear Admiral Velcome Hadran ***Rear Admiral Knight Sky Braker (Valkyrie) *Rigel Fleet - **Lord Admiral Kar Benevolent ***Vice Admiral Alice Ra ***Vice Admiral Kole Josie ***Rear Admiral Lady Blackfeather (Valkyrie in the employ of Jaedinar) ***Rear Admiral Pole Marroon (Elf) Carnelia - named after real world guns *Beretta Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Python Fleet - **Lady Admiral Boa Sign - ref. One Piece ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Eagle Fleet - **Lord Admiral Galen Lockwood ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Mossberg Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Winchester Fleet - **Lord Admiral Capell Lowell - ref. tales of Vesperia ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Magnum Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Hydra Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral Arcadia - named after fictional cities and locations *Exile Fleet - main location spoken of by mysteria in last exile anime **Lord Grand Admiral Gil Colin Graham ***Admiral Arlyle Ion ***Admiral Horace the Mace ***Vice Admiral Roy Streven ***Vice Admiral Naomi Tact ***Rear Admiral Lothar Araman (only 2nd generation Arcadian, parents from Jaedenar) ***Rear Admiral Quince Klorine *Rhuidean Fleet - reference to Wheel of Time series **Lord Admiral Norman Krane ***Vice Admiral Rosetta Fairmont ***Vice Admiral Smith Wesson ***Rear Admiral Otori] ***Rear Admiral Hal Uther *Zion fleet - reference the Matrix **Lord Admiral Neon Grendal (Neo Neon from the Matrix and Grendel from Beowolf) ***Vice Admiral Regan Truvanon ***Vice Admiral John Tralt ***Rear Admiral Omega Zerran ***Rear Admiral Xocnil Necatz (Goblin) *Odessa fleet - reference mobile suit gundam 0079 **Lady Admiral Misha Barton ***Vice Admiral Urvine Polemarch ***Vice Admiral Lluvia Polemarch (Husband/Wife duo) ***Rear Admiral Kane Train (He's a 'funky' fresh hipster who parties through the night and kicks it back through the day!) ***Rear Admiral Lady Knight Nimbus (Valkyrie) Narthus * Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral * Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral * Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral * Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral * Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral Sabbatholm * Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral * Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral * Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral * Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral Cameo * Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral * Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral * Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral * Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral Althea * Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral * Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral * Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral * Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral * Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral Windbloom - named after real world wines/wine regions *Frascati Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Bordeaux Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Pétrus Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Sierra Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Weinviertel Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Österreich Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Cotnari Fleet - **Lord Admiral Jean Cotnari ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral Willowscent * Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral * Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral * Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral Estellion - Before Imperial Year 9999 -fleets named after their respective sky island. Important People *Maetel Lilty - The 200th Apex of the Empire, she came into power at the beginning of the Era and worked to fix the empire's poor economic situation, while trying to regain power that had been lost to the Estellion Council. *Esmira Lilty - Technically the 201st Apex, she decided to live as her twin sister Maetel Lilty to hide the fact that Maetel has been killed. *Mihli Lilty - She was the youngest of the sisters and worked to bring back organizations and people that had been long exiled back into the empire. *Nizam the Wise - Title: Grand Vizier, he is the lord of Darkside and the one in real control of the empire, though only the higher ups know. Estellion Pre-Nadir Darkside Fleet -Old Capital of Estellion Empire *Lord High Admiral Vadar the Black Fist **Admiral Dread Fear - One of the three Dreads, he was known for night raids and adorning his troops with guises that invoked fear. **Admiral Dread Hatred - One of the three Dreads, she hated all things not Estellion. Has been rumored to commit genocide on several now non-inhabited islands. **Admiral Dread Suffering - One of the three Dreads, he was a normal person, once, but after most of his body was burned by an attack by Estellion's enemies... ***Vice Admiral Naddist the Cruel - A cunning sadist who enjoys nothing more than the destruction of his enemies. Has authority over logistics and fleet supplies. ***Vice Admiral Sky Emperor Sheer- Valkyrie, ancient and powerful wants no title beyond that which his species gave him. ***Vice Admiral Noche of the Day - Sister to Noche of the Night. Dark and bloodthirsty. ***Vice Admiral Noche of the Night -Brother to Noche of the Day. Brave and Loyal ****Rear Admiral Breeze the Wind-Reader - A cunning commander skilled in using the Swells to her advantage ****Rear Admiral Hunt the Tireless - A capable commander skilled in finding her fleeing opponents ****Rear Admiral Seras of the Black Fist - Daughter of Vadar the Black Fist. Daddy's very proud of her. ****Rear Admiral Monsoon the Stormer - Gained notoriety through hiding in storms within the Swells and striking from them. ****Rear Admiral Cloud-Steel - Cyborg. Experimental, only one of its kind, can fly. ****Rear Admiral Moonblade Savage-Sword - Under Dread Hatred, she is one of her chief lieutenants. Aeval Fleet *Lady Admiral Svala **Vice Admiral Saeline - name of a gold farming botter i met **Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral Melathys - ***Rear Admiral Finvarra Fleet *Lady Admiral Nesfira **Vice Admiral **Vice Admiral Hadway - ref. Haddaway singer of "what is love" song **Rear Admiral **Rear Admiral [[]] **Rear Admiral Cavalleria Fleet -ref guin saga *Lord - Lady Admiral **Vice Admiral **Vice Admiral **Rear Admiral **Rear Admiral **Rear Admiral Verona Fleet -ref Romeo X Juliet *Lady Admiral Unmei - ref. RxJ soundtrack **Vice Admiral Tybalt the Headstrong - Ref. to Tybalt of Romeo and Juliet **Vice Admiral Mercutio the Rival - Ref. to Mercutio of Romeo and Juliet **Rear Admiral **Rear Admiral **Rear Admiral Annwn Fleet *Lord Admiral Ogam **Vice Admiral **Vice Admiral **Rear Admiral **Rear Admiral **Rear Admiral Sigyn Fleet -ref Broken Blade manga *Lord Admiral Krisner **Vice Admiral Bithurs **Vice Admiral **Rear Admiral **Rear Admiral **Rear Admiral Chardonnay Fleet *Lord Admiral Wyldar **Vice Admiral Raion - ref ruri no kaze manga **Vice Admiral **Rear Admiral **Rear Admiral **Rear Admiral Estellion - After Imperial Year 9999 Important People *Mihli Lilty - The 202nd Apex and first Nadir of the empire. She came into power when the Pillar Alliance had nearly reached Estel, but fortunately for her the loyalties she had gained earlier in life allowed her to push back the Pillar Alliance. She reorganized the military and placed only people she trusted into the top positions through the empire. Imperial Blades Estellion equivalent of a Heaven's Blade, they differ more so because they have to be able to use their weapons in swell conditions (not that Heaven's Blades can't]] *Barumei the Shaken Blade - reference Jormungand manga. An eye-patch wearing girl, she is extremely loyal to Nadir and is very quiet person, but devoted. She uses a mechanical blade with an ignition drive, she holds the rank of Rear Admiral in the Estel Fleet. *[[]] - *[[]]- *[[]]- Myrmidon Core Notable Members of the Myrmidon Core *[[]] - *[[]]- *[[]]- Estel Fleet -New Capital of Estellion Empire *Lady High Admiral Celestia the Empire's Wrath **Admiral Avneu the Hidden Cloud - ref Ave;new band **Admiral Faust the Lightning Barrel - **Admiral Layle the Coming Squall - ***Vice Admiral Endur - ***Vice Admiral Herzul - ***Vice Admiral [[]] - ***Vice Admiral [[]] - ****Rear Admiral Sevia - ****Rear Admiral "Quicksand" Elika - friend to The Apex, ref. prince of persia ****Rear Admiral [[]] - ****Rear Admiral [[]] - ****Rear Admiral [[]] - ****Rear Admiral Barumei the Shaken Blade - Independent Fleets * Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral * Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral Fortresses Pillar Alliance *Eizenholt - *Sweetwater - Estellion *Nimbus - *The Fortress Forlorn - Mobile Supply base of the Darkside Fleet and headquarters of Dread Fear. Timeline *The world is attacked by the Estellion Sky Fortress Nimbus. Sub-Story Arcs *Dreaming My Way Home - introduces the Dreamers. *Imperial Year 9999 *The Past Holds No Interest - Cloud Steel and Lim 1450 meet and fight over loyalty. Technology *Current Fighter Airships could not survive the turbulent fifth swell, new variants became too expensive to mass produce in time for the war. *Grappler Airships were produced instead, they were normal piloted by machines and were used mainly to scout short distances or to shield airships. *Machine guns became worthless as the turbulent 5th swell would wisp away the shots before they their targets. *Most of the Pillar Alliance ships used heavy armor to enter the swell but ejected them after they passed the dangerous sixth swell, thus they didn't plan on returning home, or at least didn't think they would. *Heavy armored Supply Bases were positioned to reinforce the Pillar Alliance, but were attacked often by the Estellion Empire, so they started converting and making sky fortresses into supply bases, such as Eizenholt. New Terms *Outer Rim - ref. star wars, refers to the area near the edges of the Estellion Empire, it is a large folding field that no ship can past, presumably it extends to sea level and prevents ships from leaving The World. Notes *Estellion can see downward through the swells and see the movements of the Alliance ships, eventually Alliance need to develop a technology to "cloak" their ships from being seen above. *The swell is only entered through specific points, each guarded by a fortress in the sixth swell. *Nimbus is at a lower elevation than the sky islands, it was to ensure that in the event of a mutiny it would be no threat to the empire Category:Story Arc